Promposal
by Ace Wrighter
Summary: High school AU. Larry convinces Phoenix to ask Miles to senior prom, but things do go as planned. (cover art creds to gaylawyerhell)
**Based on this post.**

 **gaylawyerhell. /post/ 118417052754/ gaylawyerhell- ok-but-consider-this- high-school**

 **(remove spaces)**

 **_page break_**

"Okay, so what if I "accidently" bump into her and have her spill something on me. This is where you come in Edgy."

Miles Edgeworth wasn't quite sure why he chose to associate with the people he did; there were plenty of other kids in this school that would be able to hold a semi-intellectual conversation for more than ten seconds. Larry Butz, a remarkably dumb teenager, and Phoenix Wright, a boy who could most certainly get honor roll if he got his head out of the clouds, were somehow the two closest friends in his life. The one good thing—or bad depending on the circumstances—was that there was never a dull moment between the three of them.

"So I'm going to tell her that I'm going to _sue_ her." Phoenix let out a snort. Larry's girlfriend's name is Sue, and he's going to sue her! What an amazing pun.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Miles interjected as the sound of stupidity infiltrated his ears. He saw Phoenix's face quickly change from amused to feigned boredom.

"Yeah… totally ridiculous." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Larry shot Phoenix a look of disbelief but continued none the less.

"And then I say I've even got a defense lawyer—que Edgy—and an artist who totally has a photogenic memory—que Nick—that'll hunt her down unless she goes to prom with me. Then you two bring in the signs and-"

"No." Miles crossed his arms and stared daggers into Larry. Not only was the pun extremely bad, but the fact that he was to be involved was even wrose. He did not want his name to be attached to something that was certainly to be a failure.

"Oh come on Edgy!" Larry whined. He put on his best puppy dog face, but the grey haired teen seemed unmoved by this charade.

"No."

"But why not? I'll help you with your promposal!"

' _Please don't do this whole crying act, Larry. We are 18; act like it.'_ Miles thought with disdain. For as long as he had known Larry—9 years to be exact—he always turned on the water works in an attempt to persuade him or Phoenix into doing something he wanted. After 6th grade, the effect had worn off Miles, but that didn't stop Larry from trying none the less.

"Because promposals are dumb. Just ask her; there's no need for something so outlandishly preposterous."

"Who do you want to take to prom?"

"Pardon?" Where did that question come from?

"Just name him; I'll guarantee he'll say yes!" Miles nearly chocked on the air he was breathing. Was Larry actually doing this? _Again_!?

"First of all, what makes you think I'm going? Second of all, how many times are you going to accuse me of being gay?!" Miles could feel his face heating up at his last statement, which he probably said a little too loud for the school cafeteria.

"Wait, you're not going to ask anyone?" Phoenix learned towards Miles only to have the teen back away in response. Phoenix let his brows furrow slightly at the reaction.

"Why are you so shocked? I haven't gone since freshman year." Miles shuttered at the memory of freshman year prom. He had been so painfully awkward as he attempted to make small take with the girl Larry and Phoenix had tried to set him up with. Not to mention, dancing and coordination weren't really his forte.

"Look, dude, I know that incident probably turned you away from girls, but Nick and I aren't going to judge if you wanna take a guy-"

"Larry, stop! I'm leaving!" In a huff, Miles gathered his lunch trey and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask him…" Phoenix rubbed his neck as he looked towards the door that Miles had just exited through. He could feel his heart beat just a little faster and his stomach sink just a little lower as the words escaped his mouth.

"Nonsense!" Larry clapped Phoenix on the back. "Edgy's just in a bad mood right now. He'd totally go if you asked him!"

Larry Butz may be in idiot when it comes to academic assignments, but when it came to the science of body language, he was an expert. The lingering looks and touches, the abnormal amount of smiling, the way people sat, Larry noticed it all. Perhaps Larry should start using his talent in body language for his own personal benefit, but that was beside the point. The point was that his two best friends totally had a crush on each other, and had had a crush on each other since the 4th grade.

He wasn't too sure at first—were two guys even allowed to be together? But after watching his two best friends throughout the years, Larry had become certain that they two definitely had a thing for each other.

It started with the looks the two of them would give each other when they three of them were conversing. It didn't matter if Larry was yelling at them; if they weren't looking at each other, they were looking past each other to avoid unnecessarily long eye contact.

Beyond eye contact, the two showed interest in each other in very different ways. Phoenix was more physical; he would often touch Miles's arm or give him a playful punch while talking to him. He also seemed to have a thing for fixing his friend's unruly bangs. Miles could fake all the discomfort he wanted at these small actions, but the reddening of his face and dilating of his pupils were always a dead giveaway that the stoic teen was enjoying the contact.

Miles's body language was more subtle, and therefore it took Larry longer to figure out whether this was going to be unrequited love. What he did notice was that Miles would often tended to turn his body more towards Phoenix when talking—a sign of openness and comfort. And then there was the fact that Miles was the only one in their school that still called Phoenix by his real name. People are more apt to find someone more attractive when called by their first name. Whether Miles knew this or not did not change the fact that he always had and probably always will call his friend by his given name.

Wanting to confirm his theory, Larry had approached Phoenix during the summer between 8th and 9th grade. Phoenix nearly lost it when Larry so bluntly started: "You totally have a crush on Edgy, don't you dude?" In hindsight, perhaps letting Phoenix known in a more subtle way would have saved him a 20 minute panic attack. He didn't realize how closely his friend had been guarding that secret.

And then there was Miles. Who had punched him in the face.

Yeah, Miles was totally infatuated with the spiky haired boy.

But ever since he confronted Phoenix about his crush, the boy had told him everything. Just as Phoenix knew all about Larry's monthly crush, Larry knew and watched the development of Phoenix's feelings. Sure it was a bit weird at first talking about one of their friend's in such a manner, but it made Phoenix happy, and that's what counted to Larry.

"I'm not even sure if he even thinks about guys like that, Larry." Phoenix confessed in a strained voice. He was not going to cry over this again. At least not until he got home.

"He's never denied he's not interested." Larry reassured optimistically. While the teen had never outright said he was gay, Larry had his suspicions. Besides freshman year prom making it painfully obvious to him that Miles was not interested in girls, the lingering gazes he held for guys also supported his argument.

"I'm pretty sure he's asexual." Stupid tears. So what if this whole crush thing had been going on since 4th grade? The fact that the three of them only had 3 more months together—and that meant Phoenix (or Miles)—only had 3 more month to make a move. He was running out of time. And courage.

"Aw… come on Nick! You're going to ask Edgy to prom, and you're totally going to have the best night of your life!"

"But he doesn't even want to go to prom." He really should not be getting this upset about being rejected when he hadn't even asked in the first place. Phoenix ran the heal of his palm over his right eye in an attempt to push the threating tear back in.

"That's only because you haven't asked him yet." Larry put a comforting hand on Phoenix's shoulder. It was really sweet how much Phoenix idolized and cared for Miles.

"Listen, Nick, I've got the perfect idea."

"Larry..."

"Look, dude, if you back out now, then you'll never know! Think about it; Edgy's going off to Harvard Law, and you're staying in California to study graphic design. There's no telling who he'll meet. And just think, what if the guy he meets makes a move and gets him. That could have been you, but you let these nine years waste away!" Larry was shaking Phoenix frantically. Suddenly this was far more important than his own promposal.

"You're right, Larry." Phoenix said with a look of determination in his eyes. Larry beamed at the change in attitude.

"You've got this dude! Now listen, how late is your curfew?"

 **_page break_**

Miles woke up to the sound of something hitting his window. He opened his eyes slightly and looked towards his bedroom window where he was fairly certain the sound was coming from. With annoyance, he rolled over back in his bed and proceeded to place a pillow over his head. Hopefully whatever was making the sound would stop.

 _Bang!_

Miles felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of something on the front porch falling down.

' _Miles, you are an 18-year-old man. You don't need your father to protect you anymore.'_

 _Clash!_

' _I hope you're enjoying your "business trip" in Germany, Dad.'_

Miles slowly got out of bed and walked towards his window. With a shaky hand, he lifted the blinds ever so slightly hoping to see who ever was trying to break into his house. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Phoenix frantically gesticulating towards his porch.

' _What is he doing here at 2 in the morning?'_

For a minute, Miles debated whether or not he wanted to open his window.

' _It must be important if he's showing up to my house at this absurd hour. But why didn't he just knock instead of throwing stuff at my window?'_

With a sigh, Miles reluctantly opened his window and called out to Phoenix.

"Phoenix!" He saw the boy jump. "What are you doing here?"

In an almost robotic like fashion, Phoenix picked up a poster board that appeared to have something written on it. Miles squinted at whatever it was that Phoenix was holding up, but the darkness of the neighborhood, and the fact that his eyes were still trying to focus from waking up was not helping.

From down below, Phoenix was sweating bullets. Why was Miles looking at him like that? He hadn't moved in almost a minute and it was starting to freak him out. His awkward grin was about to turn into frown if Mile didn't hurry up and say something. Phoenix shot a glance at Larry who was trying to fix the potted plant he had knocked over and broke, but Larry merely gave him a shrug.

' _What in the world is he up to? And what does that even say? You think he could have written whatever is on that sign a little larger. Some? Prog? Pong? Prom?'_

Miles felt his heart speed up and his head go light. Was Phoenix Wright asking him to prom? But- but- impossible! He told him he wasn't going today at lunch. Besides, fairytales aren't real. There was no way that Phoenix Wright, his best friend and crush since 4th grade, was asking him to senior prom. Love isn't like it is in the movies; people don't go around wearing their heart on their chest; people don't go around mindlessly professing their love to each other-

' _Scratch that; Larry does.'_

But this was different. No, Phoenix had to be making a joke out of him.

' _L-Larry! He's been accusing me of being gay—and liking Phoenix for that matter—since 9_ _th_ _grade. Does he think this is some kind of joke?! I don't care if he doesn't know my feelings are genuine, but this is too far.'_

Miles bit his lower lip and felt a surge of hate, but mostly hurt course through his body. With one last look at the stupid sign that had prom written in black sharpie, Miles slammed his window shut and closed the blinds.

Phoenix felt his entire world shatter when he saw Miles close his window without a word. No. No, no, no, no, no. Larry couldn't be wrong! He- he was right about Phoenix after all, so surely he had been right about Miles as well. All of a sudden, he felt something rage with in him.

Determination.

"Damn it, Miles Edgeworth, I'm taking you to prom whether you want to or not!" Phoenix yelled at the window. He marched over to the porch and up to the front door.

"Dude, are you okay-" Larry felt a small feeling of panic arise with in him. What in the world was Phoenix about to do?

"Miles Edgeworth, open this door right now!" Phoenix knocked furiously. He could feel the tears of anger and hurt fall freely. "I want an answer, God damn it!" His knuckles were starting to tingle, but that didn't matter.

Miles could hear the sound of Phoenix's voice along with the feverous knocking on his front door. He lay in his bed and wrapped his comforter around his body tighter. He was not going to let Phoenix make a fool out of him. He was not going to be affected by a 4th grade crush. He was not-

' _This pillow's dusty.'_ He left a tear slip out of his eye. _'Good God, I'm acting like Larry!'_

"Miles, please, I'm going to have a heart attack!" His hand was burning. "And a broken hand if you don't answer this door!"

"Nick, maybe we should-"

"Hey! Who's out there?" Phoenix stopped knocking and he and Larry turned around towards the voice. Across the street a house light had turned on. Now that he was no longer causing a commotion, he and Larry were painfully aware of the sound of the dogs barking.

"Shit."

"Hey! What are you kids doing out-"

"Run!" Larry said grabbing Nick by the arm.

 **_page break_**

The next day at school, neither Phoenix, nor Larry had seen Miles. Panic started to form within the pit of Phoenix's stomach. Miles never missed a day of school unless his father forced him to stay home due to illness. And as far as he knew, Miles's father was on some business trip in Germany.

After third period ended and still no sign of Miles, Phoenix excused himself to the nearest bathroom stall to compose himself.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ He banged his head on the stall door. _'I should have never listened to Larry. I should have never risked out friendship. I could have waited three more months and I would have never had to see him again.'_ Phoenix felt a tear roll down his cheek.

' _Three more months before graduation. Three more months until the three of us go to college. Three more months until goodbyes. Three more months.'_ Phoenix pushed his back against the bathroom stall wall and slowly sunk down to the ground. He buried his head in his knees.

' _But I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to leave them. And I don't want to leave him.'_ A audible sob escaped from his lips. God he was embarrassing.

' _We've never dated and I still feel like in three months we'll be breaking up. We're taking different paths. He's going to be three time zones away. Three months. Three friends. That's all he and I ever were. Friends.'_ He tried to compose himself, but it was pointless. He was going to miss his friends.

' _Or friend since Miles probably hates me now.'_

"God, I hate myself." Phoenix managed to get out between gasps of air. He heard the bathroom door open and felt the air rush out of his lungs. He tried not to make a sound, but a small hiccup escaped his lips.

"Nick, dude, are you in here?"

' _Larry.'_ Phoenix felt a sigh of relief.

"What?" He asked in a tone harsher than he meant. A few seconds later, Larry's head popped into view. Phoenix quickly hid his face when he met Larry's eyes. This was so embarrassing.

"Dude, are you alright?" Larry asked as he crawled under the stall in order to sit next to Phoenix.

"You promised me he liked me!" Phoenix felt something hateful rise within his heart. The look he gave Larry sent shivers down his spin. He'd never seen Phoenix look so menacing.

"Wha- he does like-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" His face was streaked with tears and his face was red with anger. Larry stared silently back at his friend. "You- I- I thought I could trust you since you were able to read me so well. I let myself believe in you and the things you said about him. But- but- how could you play with my feelings like that, Larry?"

"Nick, I promise I-"

"I knew he didn't like me back like that, but I wanted to believe that he did and so I blindly followed the bullshit analysis you gave me. I told you he didn't want to go to prom— _he_ told us he didn't want to go to prom—and yet you still convinced me to ask him! Larry, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life! He's never going to forgive me; hell, he probably hates me now! You knew how special he was to me, but now it doesn't matter."

"Nick, calm down-"

"Three months."

"What-"

"In three months, I won't have to deal with you, and he-" Phoenix felt himself choke on his words. "And he won't have to deal with me." He got up from the floor and pushed Larry out of his way. A few moments later, he heard the bathroom door being violently pushed open before it closed with a gentle thud.

 **_page break_**

Phoenix ended up skipping his fourth period class and lunch. He was so sick to his stomach that he could think straight.

' _Three months.'_

He never meant to yell at Larry the way he did; he was only trying to help. But, there was the anger of losing the two people he was closet to in this world.

' _Three months.'_

Not in a million years did Phoenix imagine that three months before graduation he wouldn't be hanging out with his best friends since fourth grade.

' _Three months.'_

Miles was right; promposals are stupid.

 **_page break_**

Sixth period and still no sign of Miles. This was really worrying. Was Phoenix so off-putting that the great Miles Edgeworth was skipping school in order to avoid him?

' _I hate myself._

 **_page break_**

When the last bell rang, Phoenix got up from his desk and walked by himself to his locker. Miles and him shared last period; usually, they'd walk to their lockers together and make plans to hangout after school.

' _This is the first time all year that we haven't hung out after class.'_

Phoenix reached his locker and tossed whatever books he had in his backpack into his locker. He was too depressed to do homework tonight.

As he shut his locker, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was tempted to ignore who ever had texted him since he assumed it was Larry. As much as he felt bad about what he had said in the bathroom, he was in no mood to apologize. Despite this, he checked his phone anyways and nearly fainted when he saw the message was from Miles.

With a shaky hand, he unlocked his phone and read the message.

 _Yes._

 **_page break_**

 **Basically, if you didn't get the end, Edgeworth is saying yes to prom with Phoenix. I could explain it, but I think ending it there is cuter.**


End file.
